Where Are You Going?
About 'Where Are You Going?' You will never get out. You will never escape. Where are you going? The questions. They came in thick and fast to begin with. I didn't know if I was dreaming or not, but then it became obvious. Eventually I faced the truth that I indeed would never escape this place. He wouldn't let me. Back in '93 I was a pre-med school student learning (obviously) while doing some voluntary work at a local mental hospital. I know what you're thinking, mental hospitals are always trouble and they're always scary, blah blah blah. This one however, was totally normal minus the few outbursts from patients there. During my time at the Hospital, I was given one patient and one patient only, Mr. Donald Fishlocke. Donald had a sad story; he witnessed his wife be brutally murdered infront of him, while tied down as a result of a house burglary. Horrible, isn't it? The main thing I felt was strange about Mr. Fishlocke was the fact he had a *huge* grin whenever he smiled. Usually a smile can be simply done with your lips, but when a more broader smile is used, teeth are naturally exposed. Donald ALWAYS smiled extremely broadly. Also when I left the Hospital to return home after a long day, he'd shout excessively WHERE ARE YOU GOING? This, coupled with his bloodstained past gave me a nightmare one night, and I woke up in a horrible cold sweat. Here is where things get interesting. The cold sweat I previously mentioned was, when I checked, in fact blood. I was covered in blood waking up screaming one night. I live alone, so as you can imagine this was even worse. However, once I ran to the bathroom I discovered it simply was sweat. I am more than 100% sure I had blood over me that night, before I got up. It was all over my sheets and everything; it had simply disappeared when I returned to bed. Worst dream ever, I said to myself and shrugged it off. The nightmare contained Mr. Fishlocke. In this nightmare I took his place, and watched his wife murdered. Then I saw more. After the thieves left, Donald was in tears naturally. An hour later, once his children had awoken and walked into his bedroom, he turned on them. After brutally beating them with his fists, knocking them unconscious he took a scalpel from his medical draw (strange, I thought as he was a Librarian previously. Oh well). He then cut each child from ear to mouth and proceeded to hit them as hard as he could in the stomach. Upon waking up and screaming at the pain, you can imagine what happened. This is where the blood covered me, as if I was the one doing it! The morning after I nervously went to work and saw Mr. Fishlocke. I spoke to him in private, and although I didn't get much talk out of him, he nodded at most things. I asked him about his wife's death, and he had tears in his eyes. It made me well up too, but I kept it in. I then told him about my dream. Also about the children I saw that night. I went into detail, and his facial expression turned sour quickly. Then something horrific happened. The lights went out in the Hospital, and although it was 9am, no daylight was coming in from the window in his room. Then, suddenly the room lit up dimly with a red light, and as I looked at Mr. Fishlocke's bed, he wasn't there. My heart raced. You will never get out. You will never escape. I heard. Wh-Whaaat the fuck? I nervously forced out of my mouth. After this, I ran to the door but it was locked. Where are you going? The voice said. I turned around, and saw that damn smile smiling at me. It was Donald. His skin had been flayed off the bone and blood was oozing out of his mouth, dripping on the floor. I could only see his face. His eyes were poked out and staring right at me. I passed out. I woke up in Hospital and the nurse was extremely friendly to me. I was brought grapes, strawberries, and even orange juice. I asked to check the time, and when my privacy curtain was pulled back... I was in the mental hospital. I was there. This is a bad dream, and you're going to wake up I told myself. The nurse laughed, and walked away. The lights went out, and I heard her footsteps slowly walk away, then a door slammed extremely loudly. A light at the end of the ward came on, very dimly and red. Hello, Rich He said. The light went out, and inhumanly fast footsteps approached my bed. I felt a warm, smelly breath on my face. The rest was a void. Where are you going? He would love to know.